


Pile of Clothes

by weetabixcrispyminis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, I haven't written smut in ages this is gonna be so bad, M/M, Smut, Tavros Nitram has a Stutter, Tavros Nitram in a Wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weetabixcrispyminis/pseuds/weetabixcrispyminis
Summary: Tavros is stressed out, Gamzee gets him to relax
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 11





	Pile of Clothes

Tavros groans, smushing his hand against his face and rubbing his own cheek. his self esteem had plummeted recently, probably due to the fact today is a bad day. it entails bad memories that he'd rather forget. it was years ago though, back in his teenage years. he had always beat himself up over not being able to get it out of his mind every year it came around. but right now, he's waiting for Gamzee to get back from work so he can cuddle up to him and be comforted. he brightens slightly as the door opens, and in comes his fiance. god. he is so beautiful. "h, hey Gamz" he weakly smiles, and is met by a beaming Gamzee.

"helloooo Tavvy." the taller greets, leaning down slightly to kiss Tavros' head. "sorry I'm so motherfucking late, you okay?"

"I'm a bit, a bit jit, jittery."

"yeah.." Gamzee frowns slightly, taking off his coat and shoes before wheeling Tavros into their room. they lived in a bungalow, for convenience. it was just them, and Tavros is paralysed from the waist down. "well, today's all motherfucking about you!" this earns a giggle from the latter, and Gamzee's smile can't help but return. he loves him so much. "c'mon I'll help you up onto the bed."

"thank, thank you love." Tavros lets himself be picked up my Gamzee, settling on the bed and leaning his head on Gamzee's shoulder when he joined him. this is comfy. "you're so amazing, Gam, Gamz. how do you put up with me?"

"whaaat! that is so easy Tav, fuck. you're so sweet n'shit and you're just...." Gamzee grasps for the right word. "poggers!"

Tavros burst into laughter. this was not the first time Gamzee had called him this, and he never wants him to stop. his heart swells with so much adoration for him every time. he finds it charming. "I love, love you so much."

"I love you too, Tavbabe." Gamzee cards a hand through Tavros' unstyled mohawk, which looked a lot like a messy and curly mullet at the moment. he's let it grow out a bit and Gamzee thinks he looks perfect. Tavros starts purring gently, and Gamzee knows he's getting him to relax. he smiles to himself, continuing until Tavros had his arms rapped around him and was just so peaceful. Gamzee started laying kisses on him: his head, his face, all over his neck and shoulders. he receives a pleased response and looks at him for approval to continue. when he gets the nod, he pushes Tavros onto his back, kissing him still. Tavros lets a little snicker escape him, holding Gamzee's hips and squeezing them gently.

"you're so e, eager today aren't you?" Tavros smiles up at his fiance, today's worries leaving him. he loves being intimate with Gamzee, it's just so nice. his hands trail up to pull Gamzee closer, stopping the latter's kisses so he can return them. Tavros buries his face into his lover's neck, sucking gently at the dark skin. a few high pitched whimpers are heard from Gamzee before Tavros pulls away and tugs at Gamzee's pants. when he is given permission he takes them of, doing the same for his shirt (which he also got permission for first). a smirk replaces his smile, basking in his lover's beauty. "woha Ga, Gamz. you're so pretty." he sighs, sitting up a little to kiss his chest and stomach, giving praise and compliments between each time his lips skim to a new place.

after a while of extensive body worship, the two of them were undressed and couldn't take waiting anymore. Gamzee was desperately grinding against his palm as he jerked Tavros, lubing him up - both of them whining. when Tavros thought there was enough lube, he told Gamzee he could lower himself on now. he does carefully, one hand holding Tavros'. he paces himself, squeezing his fiance's hand when need be. "god... Tav.." he breathes out, bouncing a few times to adjust before checking in with Tavros. he knows he gets super sensitive due to his lack of motor ability. after a moment, Gamzee was bouncing with rhythm now, a moan bubbling in his throat and passing his lips. "Tav..." he mutters, looking down at him.

Tavros' hands lay on Gamzee's perfect hips, helping him move. his eyes lit up at Gamzee's cry. he loves knowing he's the reason he makes those noises, he loves making Gamzee feel goood. he wishes he could move to buck his hips because fuck Gamzee is doing such a good job and he needs to feel more. "Gamz, Gamz do you think y, you could.." "yeah.. hold on.." Gamzee rolls his hips a certain way and Tavros reels, his grip tightening and his short nails digging into his lover's skin

"oh god Tav.." Gamzee's hands tangle in Tavros' hair, his breathing laboured and heavy. "god, Tav... Tav Tav Tav Tav....." he whines, bouncing instead of rolling again. his breath hitched. "godd... Tav.." it's all he seems to be able to say: rocking, bouncing, rolling, bucking his hips. too much. it's all so much and Tavros can't help but moan too, calling out Gamzee's name and pulling him close.

he knocks his head back, desperately wanting to move his hips with Gamzee. "fuck Gamz, you, you, you're so good.." he praises, mouth forming an o shape and practically grabbing at his lover. "f, fuck sorry love. I should, shouldn't grab." Tavros chews his lip, watching Gamzee rise and fall on top of him was so good. the pleasured expressions on his face and his wavering voice and the way he says his name and oh god the way he pulls at his hair and holy shit he's so good at this Gamzee is so good at this he's so good he's so good Tavros has to hold onto something or he might- he might- "fu, fuck Gamzee, fuck," he gasps slightly as he finishes - a blanket of warmth and fulfilledness washing over him. he hopes Gamzee finishes soon too, he tends to get sensitive.

Gamzee watches Tavros' orgasm hit him like a truck and rides him through it, causing the latter to shake and grab and groan underneath him. he keeps rolling his hips, slowing down to accomadate his lover. he soon finishes too, needily fucking himself on Tavros until the two of them are fully satisfied. "oh god... motherfucking... oh my god..." he slowly rises off of Tavros, crawling next to him and kissing his cheek. "I love you so motherfucking much Tav... fuck.."

Tavros sighs, curling into Gamzee and catching his breath. "I lov, love you too Gamz.."


End file.
